Friends? Shit
by FestusGirl
Summary: What if gods never happened? What if Valhalla never happened? What if dying never happened? Just a fierrochase fic about what would happen if they had a normal life. And to make matters a bit easier, Alex lives with Sam. Rated T for a few swear words.
1. Staring at who?

**Beginning Notes**

So, I randomly got inspired in the middle of the night. Hope y'all like this fierrochase fic. And all characters belong to Rick Riordan.

Oh, just to make matters a little less confusing, I made Alex live with Sam.

**Alex's POV**

'Would Alex Fierro please report at the principals office?' As I stand up, Sam asks: 'Hey sis, what did you do?' 'I don't know,' I answered and made my way to the principals office.

'Mr. Fierro, please come in,' the principal said when I knocked on the door. 'Miss,' I corrected him. 'Sorry. Sit down, I have something to discuss with you.'

'I've heard my colleagues say that you don't really have any friends. Is this true?' 'Why would it matter if I have any friends?' I ask. See, this might be a bit creepy, that teacher know whether you have friends or not, but this is a very small school. So the teachers decided that it would be a good idea to look out for the students. Sometimes, it can be great, if you have a problem you can talk with them, and they'll help you. Sometimes, they can be stalking jerks. Like when they want to know if you have friends or not. It's called privacy assholes.

'Anyway, to answer your question, you don't need to be lonely. Friends can support you at any time, even when you least expect it.' 'Sam can support me.' 'Miss Fierro, you can't expect your sister to always be by your side. We just want you to be happy. You just always seem to be a bit lost. Like you're in a different world.' 'I'm sorry to burst your bubble sir, but I am happy,' I said. 'Alex.' he said, looking me dead in the eye. Shit. If they call you by your first name, it's serious.

'Do you know about the school party?' he asks. 'This Friday evening right?' I ask. 'Yes, we want you to go there and make some friends,' he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 'I'm not paying to go to some stupid party,' I say. 'That's what I thought you'd say. That's why you get to go for free, but you must go.' 'Fine. But I'm not doing it by free will,' I say. I get up and leave the office before he can say another word.

No friends. Ha! I don't need bloody friends. And what the hell did he mean by 'like you're in a different world'? I usually just stare. Stare into the distance, stare into space, stare out the window, stare at Magnus, stare- wait a minute... Did I just say stare at Magnus? I don't stare at Magnus. Do I?

When I sit down next to Sam, she asks: 'What did he want?' 'Forced me to go to the dumb party.' 'Why?' 'I need to make friends.' Sam laughs. 'What?' I ask. 'Well, you do need friends, but it's just so sad that the school thinks that too.' 'Gee thanks sis.' I say sarcastically.

**Samirah's POV**

Alex needed friends. It was too sad for words. I decided to buy a ticket to the party. I wasn't planning on going, but I can't let Alex go alone. That would just be cruel.

The next hour was French. Alex and I sit together in the back. 'I bought a ticket,' I say. 'Really? You don't have to go, you know,' she says. 'I can't let you go alone, besides, I need to make sure you don't make any friends with the wrong kind,' I teased.

French starts and everyone starts taking notes. Except Alex. She's staring again. I follow her gaze to see her staring at Magnus. 'Why are you staring at him?' 'I'm not staring at Magnus,' she answers immediately. 'I never said it was Magnus,' I say. 'Well, it doesn't matter, because I'm staring out the window.' 'You sure you're not staring at the boy in front of the window?' 'Yes I'm sure, now please shut up.'

Well, that's new. Alex has a crush on Magnus. I have to admit, I didn't see that coming. Guess I'll have to make sure they befriend each other at the party. Unless Magnus isn't going.

After French I walk up to Magnus. 'Hey, Magnus, are you going to the party this Friday?' I ask. 'Yeah, Hearth almost forced me into getting a ticket. Why do you want to know?' 'Just wondering if I'd see you there,' I said casually. 'I thought you weren't going.' 'Well, I wasn't. But then Alex had to go, and I couldn't let her go alone.' 'Why does Alex have to go?' he asks. 'If she wants you to know, she'll tell you herself.'

'Well, since we're both going to the party, I guess we'll need to go shopping,' I say as Alex and I walk home. 'Why? Can't I just wear whatever I want?' she asks. 'Sure, but you need to look good,' I say. 'Ha! I always look good.' 'Alex, I meant we need to look nice for the party.' 'Fine, but how will I know what to buy? I don't know whether I'll be a boy or a girl on Friday,' she says. 'Okay, I know you have a pretty dress somewhere in that messy closet of yours, so we'll just get you something special to wear if you're a boy,' I say. 'Okay.'

So Wednesday after school we go to the shops to get something nice for both of us. I don't really ever wear a dress, that's why I need to buy one too. 'Lets go to Blitzens Best,' Alex decides. 'Sure, I bet Blitz can help us,' I say. So we make our way to Blitzens shop.

It takes a while for Alex to find what she wants, but eventually she gets a pair of green pants and a pink blouse. I found a nice red dress with matching hijab. 'Thanks Blitz,' I say as we leave the shop. 'No problem, I'll see you guys tomorrow,' he says.

We go home and relax the rest of the afternoon. When I get into bed in the evening, I wonder how the party will go. Will Alex make any friends, or will she just hang around in a corner? Whichever one, I will be there for her.

**End Notes**

So, what did you guys think? If you have any ideas on what should happen at the party ('cause that's the next chapter), please let me know. Hope y'all have a nice day, byeee :)


	2. Panic! at the disco

**Beginning Notes**

So here's chapter 2. Hope y'all like it. And thanks to my awesome friends irl for the ideas on what should happen at the party. And all characters belong to Rick Riordan.

**Alex's POV**

Dammit. I can't believe I'm actually going to that fucking party. Go make friends Alex. Go have fun Alex. Parties are great Alex. Yeah, right. Dumb party. At least Sam is going to. I don't want her to waste her time on the stupid party, but boy am I grateful she'll be there.

Friday came too soon. Way too soon in my opinion. I wouldn't even have minded if it would have stayed Thursday for ever. Never mind. That's torture.

I go to class as usual. I sit next to Sam as usual. I stare at who-knows-what/where as usual. I go home as usual. I eat dinner as usual. I get ready for a party. Not as usual. Not at all. 'You ready yet?' Sam asks from the other side of the door. 'Just a sec, I'm almost ready!' 'You said that ten minutes ago.' 'Well, ten minutes ago I was still a girl,' I say. Which is true. I was about done, and then I changed into a boy. And just like that I had to get ready all over again.

I put my shoes on and open the door. Sam looks gorgeous in her red dress. 'Wow, Sam, you look great,' I say. 'And you look very handsome, now let's get going.' 'Hey, where did you get those shoes?' I ask pointed at the black flats she's wearing. 'I didn't have anything to go with the dress, so I took your shoes. Funny how everything is pink and green, but you have a pair of black shoes,' she says. 'Well, they're from grandpa's funeral, but still. They're nice and they look good with the dress, so I don't mind you stealing my shoes,' I say.

When we get to school, everything is kind of dark. 'I'm not sure I like the school like this,' Sam says. 'Me neither, come on, the party is in the cafeteria.' We walk to the cafeteria through the dark and lonely school. When we get there, I'm surprised by what lies before me: all the tables are moved to the side, and there is a DJ standing on the stage. The whole room is light with disco lights and everyone is dancing and having a great time. If this is all that's going to happen, there's going to be a shit load of boring.

The party starts exactly like I thought it would go: boring. But then this drunk girl stumbles onto the stage and grabs the DJ's microphone. 'It's time to party! We do karaoke!' Then she falls of the stage, head first. 'Great idea! Let's have a karaoke battle!' somebody yells. 'Yeah, karaoke!' soon everyone is yelling. 'Ka-ra-o-ke! Ka-ra-o-ke!' 'Alright people! Karaoke battle!' the DJ yells.

Then in like 5 minutes everything was ready. The disco lights were out and 2 spotlights were on. The spotlights were moving like crazy, when all of a sudden, they stop. 2 girls were standing in the middle of the spotlights. 'Yeah, you! And you! It's time to battle!' yells the DJ pointing at the girls. The girls climb onto the stage and each grab a microphone.

The song starts and the first girl begins to sing. Her voice is terrible, but otherwise she sings quite well. The second girl starts singing and- holy shit she's horrible! They both end the song and the crowd gets to decide who won. Obviously the first girl wins.

The battle goes on for another half hour. It's not bad watching others sing, I actually enjoy it. Just as I'm wondering who the next contestants will be, the spotlight falls on me. Sam nudges me towards the stage. 'Come on brother, I believe in you,' she whispers. Suddenly all my anxiety washes away as I walk to the stage. I'm going to win this thing.

**Magnus' POV**

2 boys walk to the stage for the next battle. I recognize one of them: it's Samirah's brother Alex. When he starts singing, it's all I can hear. His voice is so beautiful and melodic. I'm really questioning my sexuality, because now I realize how good he looks. The song ends and Alex wins. Obviously. The other guy didn't even sound half as good as Alex did.

When karaoke ends, Hearth leaves to babysit his cousin. _Bye, I'll see you Monday, _he signs. _Good luck with your cousin, _I sign back, and then he leaves me all alone at the party. I go find Sam because she's the only one left who I know here. 'Hey,' I say. 'Hey,' she says. Then Alex walks over to us holding 2 drinks. He hands one to Sam. 'Hi,' he says. 'You were very good,' I say. 'What?' 'The karaoke battle, you were awesome.' 'Oh thanks,' he says.

'Look, everyone is playing Truth or Dare,' Sam says. 'We could join them,' I suggest. 'Oh no! I've learned from my mistakes,' says Alex. 'What do you mean?' I ask. 'I once played Truth or Dare, and then everyone forced me into kissing this girl I didn't want to kiss. Then another time they wanted me to fight a random dude that walked by. I'm never playing that dumb game ever again.' 'Okay,' I say.

All of a sudden, all the lights go off. The music disappears and everyone panics. Then to make matters worse, the fire alarm goes off. I hear a group of girls scream so high, I didn't even think was humanly possible. 'Guys! It's Panic! at the disco!' Alex yells. I laugh. 'Alex! There's no time for your dumb puns!' Samirah shouts. 'Sorry, but it was a too good opportunity!'

I grab Alex and Sam by the hand. 'Come on, I know, like ten ways out of here!' I shout. We run through a corridor (not holding hands anymore), and then we see the fire. 'We have to warn the others!' Sam yells. We turn around and run back to the cafeteria. Alex climbs on a table and shouts over all the noise: 'Hey! All of you! The fire is in the left wing, go! Get out of here!' He jumps down, and runs away, Sam and I close behind.

When we exit the building, Sam asks: 'What do we do now? Alex, we can't go home, Mum and Dad will only be home in two and a half hours.' 'You can stay at my house, I don't think my mum would mind,' I say. 'Thanks Magnus,' Sam says.

**End Notes**

So I guess I'll have to explain the thing about Alex and Samirah's parents for all of you who didn't get it. I thought that since there are no gods, Sam and Alex live with both parents, but then there's the different surname problem. My idea here, is that Sam lived with her mother, Alex lived with his/her father. Their parents fall in love and move in together. Then they get married (or not, doesn't really matter). This all happened when Sam and Alex were very little, so they grew up together in a family, and not really knowing the difference between their real parent and their step parent.

Anyway, please review so I know what you guys think. There will be one more chapter on this fic, so yeah. I'll see you then. Byeee :)


	3. Alex and Maggie are heroes

**Beginning Notes**

Chapter 3 you guys! We're back at it again. And sorry that it took so long. I just hate tests. I had freaking 4 tests last week. Help. IT WASN'T EVEN TEST-WEEK!! :(

Anyway, I'm getting off track, hope y'all like this last chapter, and all characters belong to Rick Riordan.

**Alex's POV**

No big deal. I'm staying at Magnus' house for the next two hours. No big deal at all. 'I'll have to call my mum though, she was supposed to pick me up in like, two and a half hours,' Magnus says. 'Hey mum, um, the school is on fire, can you pick me up? ... Yeah I'm fine. ... Babysitting. ... Yeah, he's fine too. Oh, and, um, would it be a problem if Alex and Samirah stay for a few hours? ... Thanks mum, you're the best. Love you, bye.' He hangs up. 'She'll be here in ten minutes,' he says. 'Sam, I'm texting mom, telling her what's happened,' I say. 'Okay.'

Me: school on fire, we had to leave early

Mum: Holy grass! Are you two okay?

Me: yes

Me: we r staying at a friends house until you guys get home

Mum: That's fine, can you send me the address so we can pick you up on our way home?

Me: kk

'Hey, Maggie, what's your address? I need to send it to my mum.' 'Maggie?' 'Yes, that's what I'm calling you from now on,' I explain. 'Um, okay... Give me your phone, I'll type it in.' I hand him my phone. When he's done, he gives it back and asks: 'Holy grass?' 'Yes,' I say. 'And I gave you my phone to type an address, not to read my messages.' 'But why holy grass?' he asks. 'Because we don't believe it's fair that you say 'holy Jesus' or 'thank the Lord', so instead we say 'holy insert random word' or 'thank the insert random word'.' I explain. 'Okay...'

Ten minutes later, Magnus' mum appears. We get in the car and it's all: Are you okay? Is anyone hurt? How was the party? We tell her how the party went, and yes, we're okay. 'So, who is your new friend?' Magnus' mum asks. 'Oh, um, we're not really friends,' I say. 'He's Sams brother,' Magnus explains. His mom extends a hand to me. We shake. 'Natalie,' she says. 'Alex,' I say. 'Well, it's nice to meet you Alex.' And then she starts driving.

When we get to their house, Natalie offers us a chocolate. Magnus and I reach for the same one, but I slap his hand away. 'Guests first.' 'Seriously Alex? That was the last one. Galaxy is my favorite,' he whines. 'Should have thought of that earlier. Now I shall protect this chocolate with my life,' I say. 'Don't-' Sam starts, but I cut her off: 'I'm a Guardian of the Galaxy!' Natalie laughs. 'See, at least somebody here likes my puns,' I say. Sam rolls her eyes, but I can see a smile creep across her face.

**Magnus' POV**

The next hour is filled with nothing. We all drink. We all have another chocolate. We talk. That's it. Then all of a sudden Samirah gasps and immediately starts typing on her phone. 'What's wrong?' Alex asks. 'Mum and Dad had a car accident,' Sam says. 'Oh my freaking socks, are they okay?' 'Just a sec, Mum's typing.' I glance at my mum, she shrugs looking worried. 'Oh, thank the cutlery, they're okay. Dad broke his leg, Mum had a huge hole in her forehead, but nothing severe,' Sam says.

So, as it turned out, Sam and Alex had to stay for the night, because their parents were staying at the hospital. We didn't have a guest room, so Alex had to sleep in my room, and Sam slept on the couch.

We got the camping stuff out of the old dusty cupboard. We put a sleeping bag on the couch, and a camping mat and sleeping bag on the floor in my room. Since it wasn't planned that Sam and Alex would stay for the night, they didn't pack anything. So as it turned out, Sam wore my mum's pyjamas and Alex wore mine.

'Captain America?' Alex asked as I handed him the pyjamas. 'Yes, I fucking love Captain America, shut up,' I said. 'Huh, I thought you would be more of a Spiderman person.' 'Well, he's a close second,' I say revealing my pyjamas: Spiderman pyjamas. Alex laughs. 'Shut up,' I mumble.

Here's the thing, I've never actually had a sleep over. So when we all went to bed, I couldn't help but notice Alex's breathing. 'I can hear you breathe,' I whisper. 'So can I dumbass.' 'What, you can hear me breathe?' 'No, I can hear myself breathe,' he says. 'Oh, I'm just really used to silence, sorry,' I say. 'Oh boohoo, should I sing you a lullaby,' Alex says sarcastically. There is a long pause before I say softly: 'Yes please.'

Even though it was a sarcastic comment, Alex does actually sing me a lullaby. His voice so soothing and soft. When he's done, he ask: 'Happy? What now, a good night kiss?' My brain can no longer function. This is my freaking moment. I can finally kiss Alex! Oh, but it was just another sarcastic comment. But, he did sing me a lullaby when I asked for it. I have a complete discussion with my brain in like 2 seconds, but I really can't let this moment slip, even if it was sarcastic, he might never say it again. So I make my decision and answer: 'Yes.'

It's silent for a moment. I can't believe I actually said yes. I'm so dumb, of course Alex won't kiss me. Then I hear him get up. He walks up to me, bends down, and kisses me on the cheek. Holy fuck, Alex just kissed me on the cheek. When he gets up, I grab the front of his shirt and pull him towards me until our lips meet.

'I said a good night kiss, not a we're-a-couple kiss,' Alex says after we pull back. 'But you liked it, you kissed me back,' I say. 'Of course I liked it, but I was just making it clear that your silly little brain doesn't even know what a good night kiss is.' 'So um, do you...' I start. 'Yes...?' Alex asks. 'Do you, uh, um, do you want to be um, my boyfriend?' 'Of course, now let me sleep, I'm extremely tired.'

The next morning when Alex and I get downstairs, my mum and Samirah are already having breakfast. 'Good morning, my heroes,' Sam said. I glance at Alex. We're indeed still wearing our Cap and Spidey pyjamas. I laugh. 'How was the couch?' 'Not bad, Mum and Dad are back home,' she says. 'Cool, we can go home,' Alex says. 'It was nice having you, Samirah, you can bring your brother more often,' my mom says, winking at Sam on the last part. 'Sister,' Alex says. 'Pardon?' 'Sister, I'm a girl today.' 'Oh yeah, mum, fun fact, Alex is gender fluid,' I say. 'Oh, well, you're always welcome dear,' my mum says.

We all eat breakfast in peace and then Sam and Alex go home. 'See you on Monday Maggie,' Alex says. 'Yeah, and thanks for everything,' Sam adds. 'No problem, I'll see you guys on Monday then,' I say.

And so Monday will come, when Alex and I can walk around holding hands, and I can see Blitz and Hearth again, but first I'm going to have an awesome weekend just relaxing in my Spiderman pyjamas, and playing silly games with my mum.

**End Notes**

*trumpet sound*

We did it! Another fanfic completed. And fun fact: the Guardians of the Galaxy pun actually happened. In different circumstances, of course, but I had a great time being an idiot pun maker. So, what did y'all think? And if you have any ideas on what I should write next, please let me know. Guess I'll see y'all in the next one. Byeee :)


End file.
